callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzi
The Uzi is a submachine gun featured in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The Uzi is used by Gilberto when he attacked some Americans in a street fight and used by several of Manuel Roba's other men. Gilberto MW2G.png|Gilberto holding a Uzi. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Uzi can be found in the level "Payback", both lying on the ground, in the clearing that Mason lands the Hind in, and in the hands of a few Spetsnaz troops at the entrance to the POW compound, sometimes with Extended Mags and ACOG. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 23, the Uzi is a high-capacity, low damage SMG with a fast rate of fire, similar to the MPL and Spectre, with a few key differences. The Uzi features the highest base recoil of any automatic weapon in multiplayer and iron sights that are very obstructive when compared to those of other weapons. Combined with its low damage at middle and long ranges, the Uzi is an ineffective weapon outside of close quarters. Due to its unfavorable characteristics, it is considered by many to be one of the hardest weapons to use in multiplayer and is rarely seen in online play. However, despite its deficiencies, the Uzi does have one advantage over the other weapons in its category; its capacity. The Uzi has the equal highest magazine capacity of the SMGs (32 rounds, tied with the MPL) and the highest capacity with Extended Mags at 48 rounds. The Uzi also has the equal-highest starting ammunition of the SMGs, again equal with the MPL; however, its fast rate of fire burns through ammo quickly and, unlike the MPL, there is no option for Dual Mags. As with all close range weapons, Lightweight can be a useful perk in tier one, allowing the user to close the distance with an opponent faster and bring the Uzi into its effective but low range. Sleight of Hand is a suitable option, especially when not using Extended Mags, as its reload (especially its dry reload) is a little slow for its class. Warlord can also be a tentative perk option with the Uzi, as the weapon relies heavily on attachments to make it a viable choice; a Red Dot Sight and Grip can be used to extend the Uzi's effective range and mitigate the iron sights, while the Grip and Rapid Fire or Extended Mags will bolster the Uzi's performance and make it somewhat more controllable. However, if one wanted to go through the trouble of buying attachments for a more accurate gun, one might as well have chosen the MAC11 or Skorpion. The Grip does increase the Uzi's centerspeed, but its small effect on the Uzi's already high recoil is questionable. It is recommended, then, to stick to the Uzi's best strength: reliable hipfire at short range, removing the need for an optical sight. Because of its high recoil and occlusive iron sights, Steady Aim is a good choice for the Uzi, further bolstering its close range performance and lessening the need for aiming down the sights. Pairing Steady Aim with Extended Mag will negate the need for a faster reload, allow more accurate hipfire, and grant the ability to kill more than one enemy in quick succession. While the Uzi may have the capacity advantage in its category, it is far less controllable than the other SMGs and its very obstructive iron sights only exacerbate this weakness. The Uzi is very effective when fired from the hip at close range; however, both the Spectre and MPL are capable of the same damage output as the Uzi at this range and both can be used effectively out to a further distance, due to lower recoil and more usable iron sights. The Uzi with Extended mags only has a three bullet capacity advantage over the Spectre with the same attachment (48 rounds as opposed to 45) and cannot accept Dual Mags like the MPL. Overall, the limitations of the Uzi make it a less effective weapon when compared to others in its class. Attachments *Extended Magazines *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Gallery Uzi_BO.png|First person view of the Uzi. Uzi_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights. Uzi Reload BO.png|Reloading the Uzi. Uzi Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Uzi. ELITE_Uzi.png|Render of the Uzi. Uzi Stats BO.jpg|The Uzi's stats. Video Video:Black Ops Uzi Submachine Gun - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series UZI Overview Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Uzi appears again in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, exclusive to the campaign and Zombies modes. The player can unlock it in the customized loadout for use in any mission. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Suppressor *Long Barrel *Extended Clip *Fast Mag *Fore Grip *Rapid Fire Zombies The Uzi appears in the zombies map Mob of the Dead as a wall weapon for 1500 points. It has a 25-round magazine with 275 reserve ammo. The Uzi can be found in multiple places throughout the map for 1500 and is a solid weapon for middle rounds due to its high fire rate and rather plentiful ammo reserves. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Uncle Gal. Uzi Third Person BOII.png|The Uzi in third person. Trivia *When a Grip is added to this weapon a stock is added instead of an actual grip, as with most other submachine guns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *As with all other 30-20 damage Submachine Guns, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Nintendo Wii. *The pick-up icon has the stock on the Uzi, even though it only appears when equipped with a Grip. *There is small writing on the back left side of the Uzi that says "Izi semi auto model B" that indicates that it is a semi-automatic variant, instead of the fully automatic variant that it apparently is in the game. *Under the iron sights there is a "1" (referring to 100m sight setting), just like the MP5K in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The Uzi, Scorpion Evo , and MPL are the only submachine guns with 32-rounds in the base magazine. *The Uzi has a folded stock on the Nintendo Wii. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, it shares the same firing sound with the Skorpion EVO. *The weapon's Pack-a-Punched name in Mob of the Dead is a reference to the Uzi's creator, Uziel Gal. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Uzi retains its Call of Duty: Black Ops model, but its reload is on par with the Mini-Uzi from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the 3rd person magazine is slightly longer than the Create-A-Class image. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Submachine Guns Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Submachine Guns